After The Drama
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: What Happened to The All Stars In The Balloons?Well You're Going to Find Out!Witness The Playa Des Loser's Cast's Adventures As They Go Out to Save Them!Will Izzy Kill Blaineley?Will Harold,Staci and Ezekiel Show Everyone That They Shouldn't Have Rejected them From Going?Will Anne Maria Ever Finish All Her Hair Spray?And What Happened To Owen,Chris,Mike and All The Others?Read Now!


-Playa Des Losers-

*Brick Is Giving a Lecture for the Past Hour*

Brick:We Need to Save their Souls Because My Code of Honour Says No Man Is To Be Left Behind-

Cody:Can We Just Go Already?They're In the Freaking Air!

Brick:Okay Then,Sir? *Salutes*

Ezekiel:Yo!I'm Gonna Go Too!

Brick:Well I Don't Know...What Do You Guys Think?

Cody:Nah..You'll Get Hurt..

Ezekiel:But I'm Healed Now!

Tyler:Zeke'...Look...You Have to Stay And Protect the You Know Who! *Winks*

Ezekiel:Who,Eh? *5 Minutes Later * Oh Yeah Them! *Tries to Wink Back at Tyler*

Justin:I'll Go To...The Balloons Will Pop After Witnessing My Beauty...*Poses*

Cody:Can't Argue with That.

Dakota:I HAVE To Go!Sam Is In One of those Balloons!You HAVE To Let Me! *Does the Puppy Dog Face*

Brick:Okay Then...Who Else?

Staci:My Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grand Mother Thrice Removed Invented Rescue Teams!Before that Everyone Just Died,Yeah.

Noah:And That Was SO Inspirational and So Much Needed Right Now.

Dakota:*Glares at Staci* You Think Sam Is DEAD!? *Chases After Staci*

Anne Maria:Meh,I'll Go,What Do I' Got Ta' Lose? *Continues Spraying Her Hair*

Brick:Well...At Long As You Don't Kill Zoey IF We Find Her...That We Probably Will...You Can Go.

Anne Maria:Sure!

Tyler:But Shes So Toxic!

Anne Maria:What Did Ya' Just Say To Me!? *Gets in Tyler's Face*

Tyler:Uh Nothing...

LeShawna:I'm Going,Just Because Ma' Girl Lindsay Is In Those Balloons.

Beth:I Want To Save Lindsay Too!

Sadie:Oh My Gosh!Like Me And Katie Will Go Too!We'll Be Like the ''Lindsay Savers!''

Katie:Yeah!

*Beth,Katie and Sadie Squeal*

Cody:Well...They Can All Go...Can We Hurry Up Now?

Noah:I Thought You Didn't Like Her?

Cody:I Do Not!I Just..Care for Her A Little...

Noah:Well...I'm Going...Just to Check...

Trent:I Want to Help Gwen with Her Ankle!It Could Sprained When She Was 9 Years Old Too!

Brick:How Did You Know That?

Trent:I've Been Listening to Sierra Alot...Heh...

Bridgette:I'm Coming Too!We Can't Just Let Them Die!And You Too Geoff!

Geoff:But I Want to Stay Here...*Gets Slapped By Bridgette*

Bridgette:You're Going!

Geoff:Fine..

Eva:Just So You All Don't Screw Up,I'm You Probably Will *Smirks*

DJ:I-I Guess I'll Go...Just If Anybody Needs Medical Attention..

Tyler:*High Fives DJ* Don't Worry Man!

Trent:Hey...He Actually Did A High Five.

Tyler:I Did,Didn't I? *Throws His Hand In The Air But Falls Down*

Dawn:B And I Would Care To Go..Just for the Heck Of It...If You Would Let Us. *B Nods*

Brick:Would I!I Mean...Sure...

Blaineley:I'm Going!Whether You Let Me Or Not!I Need My Screen Time!

*Izzy Grabs Blaineley*

Izzy:Izzy and Blaineley Will Be Like ''The Outcasts Of Pie Land!'' BOOM BOOM!

Blaineley:Put Me Down!

Izzy:Oh Sure! *Brings Out a Gun*

Blaineley:Not That Kind!

Harold:You'll Need My Mad Skills!

Cody:Sorry Harold But Theres No More Space On The Boat!

Harold:WHAT?!

Brick:Well...Lets Get Going. *Everyone Minus Harold,Staci and Ezekiel Get On The Speed Boat And Leave*

Ezekiel:That Is So Not Fair Eh'!

Harold:We're Going!

Ezekiel:But They Just Left,Eh?

Harold:Theres Another Boat..We're Taking That One..

Ezekiel:Awesome,Eh!

*Harold Leads Staci and Ezekiel To A Boat*

Harold:I'll Drive...I Learned How to Hot Wire A Boat Back In Sneaking Steve's Boat Driving Camp.

Ezekiel:Nice!

Harold:We'll Show Them,We Have the True Skills!

*Ezekiel and Staci Cheer as They Drive Off*

(Mean While,With the Balloons)

Lindsay:Oh My Gosh!This Is The Greatest Sight Seeing I've Ever Done!I Think I See My House From Here!

Courtney:Lindsay?Is that You?LINDSAY?

Lindsay:Who Said That?!

Courtney:Its Me,Courtney!

Lindsay:WOW!You're Here Too?

Courtney:We're In Balloons About to Burn And You're this Calm!

Lindsay:But I Don't Want to Die!

Courtney:Do You Think I WANT To?

Sierra: *Is Freaking Out* Cody Will Save Us...Right?RIGHT?

Jo:Can All Of You Quite Your Whining and Actually Try To Burst Your Bubble?

Courtney:News Flash,We're In The Middle Of The Sea!

Jo:What?Just Little Miss C.I.T Not Know How To Swim?

Courtney:NO!Now Stop Mentioning That!

Jo:Or What?You'll Scream At Me?

*Courtney Gets Furious and Kicks Her Bubble*

*POP*

Courtney:Oh Gosh...Oh No...Oh Gosh...*Slaps Herself* Get Ahold Of Yourself Courtney! *Sees a Balloon Floating Near Jo,Sierra and Lindsay's* Maybe Thats Scott!He'll Know How to Swim!He Lives On A-

Jo:Just Pop the Balloon Already!

Sierra:What If Cody is In There?CODY!

Lindsay:I Didn't Know Caramel Was In This Season!

Courtney: *Takes a Pin Out Of Her Hair And Throws It At The Balloon*

*POP*

Sam: *Screams as He Lands Near Courtney* Thanks Court'!This is Exactly Like that Scene in Water Beavers 4 When- *Courtney Climbs On Top Of Him* What Are You Doing?

Courtney:I Can't You Can Float As A Boat!

Lindsay:I Think That Rhymed!

Jo:Can You See Any Of the Other Useful People?The Ego Guy Maybe?

Lightning:Did Somebody Say LIGHTNING!? *Pops Out of the Sea and Towards Courtney and Sam*

Courtney:How Did You Get Out?

Lightning:Prison Boy,Bounced His Bubble Off Me!

Sam:That Would Sound Like Him...Now What Do We Do?

Courtney:First,We'll Need to Get Everybody Down.

Sierra:For Cody! *Punches Her Balloon* *POP*

Jo:This Is All That Fat Guy's Fault!He Made These Balloons From His BUTT!

Lindsay:What About Me?How Do I Get Out?

Courtney:Use Your Shoes!

Lindsay:Like This? *Stomps Her Feet Down* *POP*

Lightning:The Lightning is Always Right!

Courtney:But I Said That?

Lindsay:My Hair!Its Going to Be Ruined! *Courtney Pulls Her Onto Sam* Thanks Carly!

Sierra: *Leaps Herself Into the Air and Pops Jo's Balloon*

Jo:Gotta' Hand It To Ya' Crazy Girl...That Was Great!

Sierra:*Smirks* I Learned From the Best.

Sam:Wait Courtney?How Did You Swim In The First Episode?

Courtney:Lets Not Bring that Up!

Jo:What Do We Do About Dirt Boy and the Delinquint?

Lightning:Forget Them!The Lightning Doesn't Need More Help!In Fact,The Lightning Doesn't Need Any Help At All! *Swims Off*

(Screen Pans To Another Part of the Ocean)

*Mike,Zoey,Cameron and Gwen Are On Top Of the Confessional*

Gwen:I'd Hate To Say It,But I'll Miss Wawaknakwa.

Zoey:Even After Everything Chris Did To Torture Us?

Gwen:You Wouldn't Know,We Were Here in the First Season.

Cameron:It Was Fascinating!I Watched It!It Was So Fun Trying to Figure Out How The Logic In This Show Had A Great Friendship With LeShawna-

*Mike Bursts Out Laughing*

Mike:I'm Sorry,But that Name Is So Funny!

Gwen:At First I Thought that Too.

*Heather Is The Cabins with Alejandro*

Heather:And I Still Think That!

Alejandro:LeShawna Was Hungry for Wanted to Show Off Her ''Sass.''

Chris:I Gotta Hand It To You Though,Alejandro Really Brought Up The Ratings.

Chef Hatchet:And I Still Don't Have Ma' Pay Check!

Heather:By The Way,About that New Season-

Chris:Oh Don't Worry You,Gwen and Alejandro Will Be In Season with Mike.

Zoey:What About Us? *Points to Cameron and Her*

Chris:Oh You Don't Make Fact You Guys Have A LOT Of Haters.

*Zoey and Cameron Look Sad*

Chris:I'm Kidding, Of You,Even Ezekiel and Staci Will Be In Season 7,Its the Final Season.

Owen:Awesome!

*Everyone Including Chef Hatchet Cheers*

(With the Playa Des Loser's Rescue Team)

Cody:*Is Using Binoculars* I Think I See..One Of the Balloons!

Tyler:Please Be Lindsay...Please Be Lindsay...

Dakota:Please Be Sam...Please Be Sam...

*Brick Hands Eva the Grapple Gun*

Izzy:Aw!How Come I Don't Get To Use It?

LeShawna:Cause' You're Crazy!

Eva:It Would Be My Pleasure...*Aims At the Balloon and Fires* *POP*

*Scott Lands On The Boat*

Scott:My Back!

Tyler:Have You Seen Any Of The Others?

Scott:Nope,Only Duncan.

*Everybody Groans*

Geoff:Man I Wonder What Staci and The Dudes are Doing...

Bridgette:We're Just Doing this to Help Everyone!

*With Harold,Staci,Duncan and Ezekiel*

Staci:And Thats How My Grandfather Invented The Rope.

Ezekiel:Wow You're Really Lucky to Have a Type of Family Like This,Eh!

*Duncan Flicks Harold's Ear*

Harold:Remind Me Why We Decided to Save You?We Could've Just Let Your Balloon Float Away!

Duncan:Because I Would've Killed You If You Didn't..

Harold:You Would've Died,Anyways!GOSH! *Duncan Punches Harold and Knocks Him Out*

Duncan:I'm Taking Over.

Ezekiel:Sure,Eh..

*3 Hours Of Pointless Searching Later...*

(With Scott,Brick and Co.)

Cody:How Could THAT Happen?

Tyler:What?Did You See Anyone?

Cody:I See Duncan Driving a Boat!

Beth:But He Was In One Of the Balloons!

Cody:Uh Oh...

Brick:What?

*Cody Faints As Katie Picks Up the Binoculars*

Katie:*Gasp* He Isn't Looking Where Hes Going!

Sadie:Oh My Gosh!Like So Mean!

*Everyone Screams as Eva swerves the Boat Around*

Duncan: *Smirk* I Would've Loved To See This Crash.

Brick:How Did You Get a Boat?

Duncan:You're Three Rejects Decided to Go On their Own Adventure. *Shows A Knocked Out Harold*

LeShawna:What Did You Do To String Bean?! *Rolls Up her Sleeves*

Duncan:A Seagull Hit 'Em.

Ezekiel:But You-*Duncan Gives a Glare as He Gulps*

Duncan:I See You Have Scott.

Dawn:Yes,He Landed On His Back..

Scott:Do Zebras Have Coconuts? *Dawn Lures Him To Sleep*

Cody:I Have an Idea...Since We REALLY Don't Have Any Room In this Boat,Half Of Us Can Go In that One!

Brick:Splitting Up Is Never a Good Plan..

Cody:We're Not Gonna Split Up,And Duncan You Will HAVE To Follow Us?

Duncan:Or Else What?

Eva:*Shows Her Fist*

Duncan:Okay...Okay...No Need To Resort to That..

Brick:But I Guess I Am Kind of Glad Harold Decided to Come with Ezekiel and Staci...

Trent:So Who Goes Where?

Noah:I'm Fine With Any Boat..As Long as Its Not with Izzy..

Duncan:Actually This Boat is Big Enough for All Of You.

Brick:That Is True..I Guess We'll Have to Abandon This One.

*Everyone Moves to Harold,Staci and Ezekiel's Boat*

Dawn:This Boat Has A Lot of Free Space Left!

Cody:We'll Be Needing That.

Brick:*Blushes After Looking at Dawn*

_-Epilogue-_

_They Soon Found Jo,Sierra,Lindsay,Courtney,Sam and Later Lightning...They Also Found Chris,Chef Hatchet,Owen,Mike,Zoey,Gwen,Cameron,Heather and Alejandro as Chris Told them All About Season 7 Being the Finale And The Screen Panned to the Sky after Geoff Throws a Party and Lindsay and Tyler...Sam and Dakota and Cody and Sierra Reunite While Brick Shows His Feelings for Dawn._

**-End-**

**Author's Note:-So How Was It?Read And Review!~Signing Out mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**Characters Included In Story:Chris,Chef Hatchet,Ezekiel,Eva,Noah,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Izzy,Beth,Cody,Sadie,Courtney,Harold,Trent,Bridgette,Lindsay,DJ,Geoff,LeShawna,Duncan,Heather,Gwen,Owen,Blaineley,Sierra,Alejandro,Staci,Dakota,B,Dawn,Sam,Anne Maria,Brick,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron.**


End file.
